Kizuna
by Getsuga06
Summary: Sachiko Tsuchimiya es una shinigami a la que se le ha encargado la misión de mantener vigilada la ciudad de Karakura. Un día encuentra a cierto espada viviendo en un edificio abandonado pues fue expulsado de los Espadas y se niega a ser un Número. Lo que ella no sabe es que Aizen Sosuke la ha elegido para llevarla a Las noches y guardar el hogyoku en ella y así mantenerlo seguro.


Bien, Esta es mi primer historia. Es un Grimmjow x OC x Ulquiorra. Espero que les guste(:

Aclaraciones:

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sensei'*0* Ya quisiera que fuera mío, las cosas que haría...xD

En algún lugar de Karakura una gran presión espiritual podía sentirse. El viento helado soplaba fuerte y en el cielo azul casi perfecto se vislumbrada una grita negra, Garganta.

A lo lejos se veían un par de Gillians siendo derrotados por dos individuos.

El shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki se hallaba entrenando en la guarida vizard, Sado Yasutora hacia mismo lo junto a Renji Abarai en el sótano de la tienda de Kisuke Urahara y por tanto, el Quincy, Uryu Ishida se encargaba de los problemas de la ciudad con la ayuda de Orihime Inoue o en este caso, con Sachiko Tsuchimiya. Ella era una shinigami que habia sido promovida recientemente a teniente de la novena división por lo tanto compartía su puesto con el ''capitán sustituto'' Shuhei Hisagi, y su primera misión fue la de vigilar Karakura. Afortunadamente su trabajo era menos al encontrar a unos humanos que poseían poder espiritual suficiente para derrotar a los hollows.

-¡Cuidado, Ishida!- Gritó la pelinegro disparándole un hechizo kido al hollow que se había posicionado atrás del Quincy.

-Gracias, Tsuchimiya-san-

Paso aproximadamente 1 hora hasta que los Gillians dejaran de aparecer; Uryu lanzó bastantes flechas con su Ginrei kojaku mientras que Sachiko se valio de sus hechizos kido pues su zanpakuto se encontraba destrozada por una pelea anterior.

Luego de haber terminado, se dio cuenta que su compañero tenía una muy leve herida sobre el hombro derecho, probablemente a causa de un cero, "Ishida, deberías ir a descansar, es algo tarde y mañana tienes escuela." Sugirió.

-Si, tienes razón.- Desapareció su arco espiritual – Que pases buena noche – Se fue caminando tranquilamente rumbo a su casa.

Después de eso no hubo más movimiento en el lugar, estuvo tranquilo toda la noche.

A punto estuvo de irse a descansar también un rato a sabrá dios donde cuando sintio una explosión de energía, asustándose. "¿Qué es eso?" Un gran reiatsu apareció y en la misma velocidad, igual desapareció.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar del acontecimiento: Un edificio gris y abandonado.

Dudo un momento en entrar. ¿Qué encontraría ahí dentro? ¿Otro shinigami? ¿Un Quincy? ¿Bount? ¿Hollow? ¿Fullbringer? Si de algo estaba segura era que no se trataba de un humano o alma normal pues no poseían un reiatsu tan alto.

Toco una pared cerciorándose de que no tuviera una barrera alrededor o de que fuera una ilusión, Nada, todo normal.

Se encogió de hombros, suspirando para en seguida ir corriendo al interior del edificio. Al llegar a la habitación del último piso se topó con ni más ni menos que el Espada de cabello azul durmiendo plácidamente en el piso, sujetando fuertemente su zanpakuto como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La chica abrió los ojos de sorpresa. "G-Grimmjow…" Noto algo extraño en él; No llevaba su usanza típica arrancar si no una camisa color café claro encima de otra blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla además de su cabello algo desordenado.

Este al parecer se dio cuenta de la otra presencia pues abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendiéndola un poco. "¿Shinigami? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Quiero dormir" Le gruño con su típica sexy voz.

-¡Esa es mi línea! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto ella, molestando al arrancar pues puso una cara de molestia mientras se sentaba en el mugroso suelo del cuarto.

-¿Qué no ves? Vivo aquí…- Sachiko arqueó una ceja, ¿Cómo que vive aquí?

-Mientes, tú vives en Las noches, deberías regresar- Por el gesto que hizo se notaba que no le gusto tal comentario; El es el rey absoluto, nadie puede mandarle.

- ¿Y tú quien mierda te crees para ordenarme algo? Ni siquiera te conozco, **enana shinigami**- Resalto eso último haciendo que se le formará una venita en la frente como símbolo de coraje.

- ¿Cómo que no me conoces? ¡Una vez peleé contigo, estúpido!

El espada hizo memoria; Buscaba en sus recuerdos alguna batalla con una shinigami de cabello negro y baja estatura…

_Flashback_

_-Tenemos una batalla pendiente, Kurosaki – Decía la Sexta espada mientras descendía del cielo esbozando su típica psicótica sonrisa. Frente a él se encontraban el shinigami peli naranja malherido siendo curado por Orihime con su Santen Kesshun y a la izquierda de ellos una pelinegro de ojos azules y cara de tsundere._

_-Kurosaki-kun esta herido- Decía la voluptuosa chica intentando sanar las heridas más graves de su amigo inconsciente. Esto, a Grimmjow le importaba un carajo, solo quería tener una batalla y ya._

_-Cúralo rápido para que pueda pelear- Dijo. O más bien, ordeno._

_-Yo seré tu oponente, arrancar- La shinigami se puso de pie desenfundando su zanpakuto. No permitiría que Ichigo saliera más lastimado de lo que estaba. Ese era el trabajo de los shinigamis, cuidar de los humanos; Y a pesar de sus poderes, el Kurosaki es un humano._

_-¿Ah? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, shinigami?- Preguntó él en un tono burlón. Observo a la mujer de arriba-abajo, le pareció algo débil, esperaba que solo fuera la apariencia y que supiera divertirlo un rato hasta que el imbécil de Tosen o alguien más viniera a llevárselo_

_-Oficial del noveno escuadrón, Sachiko Tsuchimiya-_

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! Eres la perra a la que le destrocé la zanpakuto- Sonrió orgulloso provocándole un tic en el ojo. _*¿P-P-Perra? Maldito bastardo* _Le insulto mentalmente.

Respiro hondo tranquilizándose, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para pelear contra él. Al pasar su mirada por el peli azul se dio cuenta de algo extraño "¿Qué le paso a tu brazo izquierdo?"

Este se puso de pie, gruñendo.

-Un bastardo me lo arranco y me expulsaron de los espadas…-

La pelinegro se sorprendió un tanto, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación sobre que podría haber hecho para que lo relevaran, aunque con su carácter tan agresivo era algo fácil de adivinar.

-¿Y por qué estas viviendo aquí?-

-No voy a dejar que me humillen como un simple Número. Si vas a seguir aquí ve a traerme algo de comer, tengo hambre- Cambió el tema repentinamente echándose otra vez al suelo,

-¡No me trates como tu sirvienta, idiota!- Le gritó.

-Irrumpiste en mi casa y mientras estés aquí harás lo que yo diga- Se defendió. El tic en el ojo regreso. Por primera vez ella sintió lástima por Aizen, tener que soportar a ese bastardo a diario, que pesadilla.

Si la Sociedad de almas se entera que un Espada se encuentra en el mundo material mandarán a la mierda el acuerdo de paz entre ellos y Hueco mundo y empezaran otra guerra. Afortunadamente a la pequeña shinigami se le ocurrió una idea para que el Gotei 13 no se enterara: Regresar a Grimmjow a Las noches. "¿No te gustaría volver a ser una Espada?" Este la miro interesado. -¿De qué estas hablando?-

-Sígueme y lo verás- Sonrío. A pesar de la enorme curiosidad que tenía el felino no se rebajaría a seguir órdenes ni de Tosen, ni de Ulquiorra y mucho menos de ella.

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer-

Paciencia, dios mío. Paciencia. _*Y todo esto por que Hisagi no me dejo tener un gato en la división. Si tuviera uno sabría como tratar a Grimmjow* _Penso. "Si quieres mi ayuda deberás seguirme" Mal dicho. Este se enfureció más.

-¡Lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz! – Por alguna razón expulso una cantidad de reiatsu.

Si esto siguiera así, sin duda la doceava división lo notaría enseguida y enviaría a algún capitán a Karakura.

Se encogió de hombros. "Te ayudaré quieras o no." Dijo muy seria.

El arrancar solo observaba como la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a su persona. "Así que cállate o haré que el mismo Mayuri Kurotsuchi experimenté contigo." En un movimiento inesperado levanto con sus aparentemente ''débiles brazos'' al felino de 80 kg. Acomodándoselo en el hombro derecho al igual que cuando Ichigo rescato a Inoue.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué mierda crees qué haces? – Le gritó este sintiendo la humillación más grande de su vida.

-Cállate, dije que te ayudaría- Se limito a decir eso a pesar de los insultos, rasguños y demás formas de ''agradecimiento'' de Grimmjow. _*Debo darme prisa o me romperá todos los huesos.*_

Utilizo su shumpo lo mejor que pudo para abandonar el edificio y posteriormente ir al hogar de una conocida.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la casa, bajo bruscamente del hombro al ex espada. "Llegamos." Sonrío satisfecha sin notar la rabia desbordante de su compañero.

-¿A dónde me trajiste, maldita perra?-

Toco ala puerta un par de veces hasta que una jovencita de cabellos naranjas y curvas perfectas abrió. "Buenos días, Inoue."

_Continuará…._

_¿Qué les pareció mi historia?^^ Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto la ropa que trae Grimmy es esta:_

_ view/422872 Y la forma del cabello desordenado es así: view/539227_

_ Dejen comentarios, me animarían a seguir escribiendo,x3_


End file.
